They Have Return
by callum.foster.82
Summary: Evangline Potter is in her 5th Year At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizadry Voldermort has taken over the Wizarding World she has no family execpt for her godbrother Neville Longbottom what will happen when she finds out the truth at the end of her fifth year that people she thought dead are alive and ,she has to married Bill Weasley or he will die, and she the GWL.
1. Chapter 1

They Have Return

Chapter 1 Voldermort Propstion

Evangeline Potter was in her Fifth Year At Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft, and Wizardry to put it plainly it is hell Voldemort has taken over the Wizarding world Muggle born were been hunted down, and the only Family she has left is her godbrother Neville Longbottom who a Fifth Year Like her.

The were summoned to the Great Hall on her last day of school when they all Lind up in there year group when the door open they gasp there was Voldemort looking at all like we were his follows when only most of the Slytherin were.

"know im sorry to keep you up so late I just want to see how my school was going, and talk to a student at this school" said Voldemort

She looked over at Draco Malfoy Smirking what a basterd she thought because he daddy in Voldermort circle the door slam open, she, and Neville gasp it was there suppsoed dead parents, and Sirius, Remus, and about another 30 people she felt tears going down her eyes she blink them back she didn't want to seem weak.

"Conrad Here Know, and your regine of terror is over" said Lilly

Voldemort just laughed

"Conrad Potter is not the boy who lived"said Voldermort

"what we were there that night so we would know" said James

"you werent even in the room that night Potter, and Evans was on the Ground knocked out that night" said Voldemort

"Yes but there was three children in the room that night Neville Longbottom, Evangline Potter, and Conrad Potter" said Voldemort

" But Evangeline, and Neville are dead you killed them" said Alice, and Lilly

"Severus show them the memory" said Voldermort

Neville, and Evangeline looked up it was there first potion class in first year, and they were making a potion, and it blew up then the memory stopped, and the three women standing up the front slap Albus Dumbledore in the face,. And Voldemort laughed

"Evangeline Potter is the girl who lived" said Voldemort who laughed

" YOU TOLD US THEY DIED" Said Alice, and Lilly

"MY SON COULD OF DIED BECAUSE OF YOU" said Molly

"Know Molly, Lilly, Alice" said Dumbledore

"shut up Dumbledore" said James, and Frank with pain in there eyes

"why doesn't Evangeline Potter come forward" said Voldemort

Evangeline was about to step forward when Neville pulled her back, and said

"please don't do it your the only family I really have" said Neville

"your parents are back,and it looks like you have siblings as well" said Evangeline

" they followed Dumbledore, and left us your my family" said Neville

" I have to do this Neville it the only way" said Evangeline

Neville stare at her, and smiled

"go, and get rid of him for good" said Neville

She step out in front of everyone she could here Lilly Potter, and Alice Longbottom anguish cry's she just ingorne them.

"what do you want Voldemort" said Evangeline

" I have destroyed all my Horcroxs, and Death eaters so we can have a duel to the death" said Voldemort

She could here the screams of no don't do it from nearly everyone in the hall

" I except" said Evangeline

" Great 5.00Pm Tomorrow The Grounds Of Hogwarts" said Voldemort

He then dissaprated away, and Evangeline turned around, and stare at her supposed family with tears going out of her eyes then Neville stepped out of his line, and drag Evangeline out of the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

They Have Return

Chapter 2 The End Of Voldemort/ The Confrontation

Evangeline, and Neville have been in Evangeline private rooms all day the headmistress set up for her they been hiding from there parents, and Siblings they don't want to talk to them. Evangeline looked up at the clock it was 4.50PM she turn around, and looked to Neville.

"it time" said Evangeline

They got up, and started walking down through the corridor of Hogwarts holding hands , and the whole school, and staff were down there near the doors she could here all the people that come back from the dead saying

"PLEASE DONT DO IT!" said Lilly

She turn around, and hug Neville she then stare at everyone that was there

" I would like to say thank you to everyone that has help in the DA, and all the staff of Hogwarts helping me along the way" said Evangeline.

She pushed the doors open, and step out into the sun light, Voldemort was already there waiting

"are you ready to die Evangeline Potter" said Voldermort

"no because you are the won that going to die" said Evangeline

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" said Voldemort

"EXPELLIARMUS!" said Evangeline

There wands connect red sparks came out of Evangeline wand, and Green came out of Voldemort there was a big explosion then Voldemort, and Evangeline were lifted on the ground Voldemort was just laughing at Evangeline because she was losing her grip on her wand then she herd a voice in her

saying.

"let go Evangeline"

She stare at Voldemort strait in the eyes, and broke there connection, and they both fell to the ground she could here groans from Voldemort they looked for there wands they landed near each other they crawl over to there wands, and yelled

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" said Voldemort

"EXPELLIARMUS !" said Evangeline

There wands connect again then something happened Voldemort broke there connection, and he was clutching there chest in pain. Then there wands reconnect again she herd a big explosion, and smirk, she broke the connection, and said her final spell.

"REDUCTO!" said Evangeline

Voldemort had no way of stopping the curse so he perish into dust then the door open everyone looked around then they saw Evangeline, and no Voldemort they started running down the lawn towards Evangeline, and they all hug her they all said

"thank you Evangeline" said Everyone

She saw Neville on top of the Hill argue with Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, and Lilly Potter. She ran towards the hill, and asked

"what is going on here?" said Evangeline

"oh my baby im so glad you alive" said Lilly

Lilly was about to go, and hug her when Evangeline stepped back, and said

"don't touch me" said Evangeline

"and you didn't answer my question" said Evangeline

" we thought you, and Neville were in a relationship, and we said he should break up with you" said James

Evangeline laughed

"Neville Practically the only family ive got left, it would be incest" said Evangeline

"and it the same with me" said Neville

" BUT WHERE YOUR FAMILY" All the Longbottoms, and Potters yelled

" the day you let Dumbeldore leave Neville at an orphange, and me at the Dursleys, is the day you stopped being our parents, and Siblings " said Evangeline

"but we didn't no" said Alice, and Lilly

" did you even see our body's" said Seville

Alice, and Lilly just looked down

"now there my answer" said Seville

" why don't you introduce us all then" said Neville, and Evangeline

The Potters, and Longbottoms smiled think they have won them over well there wrong.

"now before you do that answer my question" said Evangeline

she felt eyes on HER she turn around to stare at that person he had long red hair, and light blue eyes Evangeline thought he looked attractive.

" OK im Bill Weasley im 25 years old and I can tell you why when your were a baby I touch you, and something happen we all went to St Mungos, and everything they found out there was a bond made between us so your my soul mate" said Bill.

Evangeline stare at them all with wide eyes.

" I dont believe you it could be a ploy for me, and Neville to go home with them" said Evangeline

She started walking away when Lilly, and Alice said

" Evangeline, and Neville" said Alice, and Lilly

" yes" said Neville, and Evangeline

" we have set a court date for July 5th to get full custody of you both back" said Evangeline

" we shall see if that happens"said Evangeline

She then grab Neville hand, and storm away with him behind her they all turn back around to stare at Bill he was on the ground crying clutching his chest in pain.

" what wrong Bill" said Lilly

" it like she just stamp on my heart , and threw it away" said Bill

Molly looked up at Lilly

" if we don't get Evangeline to except Bill we die" said Molly

" but how will we get her to except" said Bill

" I don't know Bill but we will find a way" said Alice


	3. Chapter 3

They Have Return

Chapter 3 The Summer Of Fun

It been a two months since the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville, and Evangeline went to court but they won the case so they are know legal wizards even though there only in there Sixth Year, for most of the summer they were in Australia they went to Queensland, and went shopping, and to the theme parks Movie World, Dream World, Wet, and Wild, and Sea world they have only been back a week

" hey Neville do you want go for a walk around the Longbottom manor Grounds" said Evangeline

" shore" said Neville

They walked out of the barrier protection, and through the woods when they got half way around the track when they herd footsteps behind them, and then they stopped, and looked around

"Neville we need to run" said Evangeline

They started running up the garden paff they could here footsteps behind them then they heard those words

"stupify!" said the People

Then everything went black.

They woke up a little disorientated on a couch Neville, and Evangeline woke up then they saw there siblings, the Weasley, James, and Lilly Potter, Alice, and Frank Longbottom, and Albus Dumbeldore. They sat up, and Glare at them all.

"why couldn't you just leave us alone" said Evangeline, and Neville

" there your family, and they love you" said Dumbeldore

"shut up Dumbeldore" said Neville, and Evangeline

" we just want to be in your life" said Lilly, James, Alice, and Frank

" it not going to happen" said Evangeline, and Neville

" why don't we introduce you to everyone" said Lilly

" fine"

" im Remus Lupin one of your parents close friends, and im married to Caroline Lupin Nee Longbottom" said Remus

They then turn, and stare at a women who looked like she was six months Pregnant, and she said

" hi im Caroline Lupin Nee Longbottom I am 20 Years Old, and im am a healer in training, and im married to Remus Lupin.

"hi im Fabian, and im Gideon Prewett, and we both work for the Depatrment of Mystery we are 27 Years Old.

" I am Sirius Black I am 39 Years Old, and I don't work" said Sirius

" I am Charlie Weasley I am 23 Years old, and I am a dragon tamer in Romania have a 3 year old son named Peter Weasley" said Charlie

" I am Percy Weasley 19 Years Old, and I work for the ministry of magic, and I am dating Cecile Longbottom " said Percy

" I am Fred, and George Weasley we are 17 Years Old , and We are going to open are joke shop in Diagon Alley next summer." said Fred, and George

" I Am Ron Weasley I am 15 Years old, and I am dating a muggle girl named Rose Granger" said Ron Weasley

" I am Ginny Weasley I am 14 Years Old, I am dating Conrad Potter," said Ginny Potter

" Hello Dear I am Molly Weasley, and this my husband Arthur Weasley I am a stay at home mum, and Arthur works for the Misue of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry" said Molly

" I am Orion Black, I am Sirius Black son, I am 15 years old said Orion

" I am Olivia Black, Orion twin, I am 15 years old" said Olivia

" I am Remus John Potter I am 21 Years Old, and I am Auora with the Ministry of Magic" said Remus

" I am Cora Louise Potter, I am 21 Years Old, and I am a healer at St Mungos" said Cora

I am Sirius Richard Potter, I am 20 Years Old, and I am working in mastery In Charm" said Sirius

" I am Thomas Lee Potter, I am 19 Years Old, and I am a Dragon Tamer in Romania along with Charlie" said Thomas

" I am Johnny Flynn Potter I am 19 Years Old, and I am a Dragon Tamer in Romania along with Charlie, and Thomas" said Johnny

" I am Jane Maria Potter I am 18 Years Old, and I am going to university to become a Muggle Primary school teacher" said Jane

"i am Nathan Potter, I am 17 years old, and I am going to open a joke shop with Fred, and George Weasley, and my twin Dylan" said Nathan

" I am Dylan Potter , I am 17 years old, and I am going to open a joke shop with Fred, and George Weasley, and my twin Nathan " said Nathan

"i am Conrad Potter I am 16 Years Old, and im your twin Evangeline, and im going into my sixth year

at Hogwarts after there summer, and im dating Ginny Weasley

" I am Marcus Potter, I am 12 Years Old, and im the youngest Potter, and im going into my second year after the summer" said Marcus

" I am Cecile Jane Longbottom I am 19 Years Old, I am dating Percy Weasley, and I work at the ministry of magic" said Cecile

I am Johnathon Lee Longbottom I am 19 Years Old, and I am towards becoming a Primary School teacher like Jane" said Johnathon

" I am Charles Arthur Longbottom I am 19 Years Old, and I am training to become, and auroar" said Charles

" I am Tim Anthony Longbottom, I am 18 Years Old, and I am training to become a curse breaker at Gringotts" said Tim

"I am Landon James Longbottom I am 17 Years Old, and after the summer will be training to become a curse breaker" said Landon

" I am Patrica Louise Longbottom I am 17 Years Old, and after the summer I will be traning to become a Professor at Hogwarts" said Patrica

" I am Abigail Longbottom, I am 15 Years Old, and I am Neville Twin, and after the summer I will be in my sixth year at Hogwarts

" I am Lucas Longbottom, I am 12 Years Old, and after the summer I will be in my second Year at Hogwarts" said Lucas

"well that everyone" said Lilly

"oh ok then nice to meet you" said Neville, and Evangeline

They just sat in silence

"would you like something to eat" said Lilly

" yes please" said Evangeline

everyone left the room then Neville start whispering in Evangeline ear

"let get out of here" said Neville

Evangeline nodded they slowly got of the couch, and walked out of the room they saw two doors they push the door open on the right they looked through there was a long corridor, and there was the front door. They could hear screams from the room they were in before so they started to run they pointed there wands at the door, and yelled

"REDUCTO!" Said Neville, and Evangeline

They blew the door to the pieces, and started running down the deep slope they could here screams from the people saying

"COME BACK!"

They got beyond the wards, and Neville, and Evangeline dissaprate away to Longbottom Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

They Have Return

Chapter 4 Dumbledore Reinstate As Headmaster

It been a thew weeks since they were kidnap by there parents they were very angry how dare they, and Dumbledore kidnap us they were problem going to get rid of our memory's, and implant new ones, they have also been to Diagon Alley to get there school supplies for the knew year they had to get a lot of books because there are knew class at Hogwarts.

On the 31st August 1996 Neville Longbottom, and Evangeline Potter woke up late on the last day of summer they then went into the kitchen, and found the Daily Prophet on the bench Evangeline started reading then she scream

"WHAT THEY CANT DO THAT!" Said Evangeline

"what going on" said Neville

He took the paper out of Evangeline, and he gasp they both started reading the paper article

DUMBELDORE REINISTASE AS HEADMASTER, WHOLE KNEW STAFF AT HOGWARTS

Yesterday by the Wizegamont Albus Dumbledore was reinstate as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft, and Wizardry due to the loss of the staff during the second war he had to hire practically a whole new staff here are the names of the teachers.

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster

Minerva Mcgongall Transfiguration/ Deputy Headmistress/ Head of Gryffindor House

Frank Longbottom Herbolgy/ Head of Hufflepuff House

Alice Longbottom Astronomy

James Potter/ DADA Teacher

Sirius Black/ Assistant DADA Teacher

Bill Weasley/ Becomming A Curse Breaker

Remus Lupin/ History of Magic

Lilly Potter/ Potion/ Head Of Ravenclaw

Charlie Weasley/Care Of Magical Creatures/ Head of Slytherin House

Rubeus Hagrid Care of Magical Creatures

Sybil Trelawny/ Divinaion

Muggle Studies/ Charity Burbage

Arthimancy/ Septima Vector

Anicent Runes/Bathilda Babbling

But the question everyone wants to know is how will the girl who lived Evangeline Potter, and Neville Longbottom react to there parents, and there parents friends, are teaching at Hogwarts.

" well this year going to turn out great we have to deal with all of them, how are we going to do it" said Neville

"it will be ok we should get through the school year safely" said Evangeline

Hopefully" said Neville


	5. Chapter 5

They Have Return

Chapter 5 The Return To Hogwarts

Evangeline, and Neville were running around the house looking for there stuff for school Evangeline was waiting for Neville at the door he came running towards the door.

" are you ready to go" said Evangeline

"Yes" said Neville

They grab hold of the trunks, and disparate to Kings Cross Station Neville went, and found them a cart, and they both started running torwards the barrier they went through the barrier, they approach the train, and Neville put both of there trunks on the train, and sat down. They then herd the whistle, and everyone was getting on the train, they then saw there parents, and older siblings looked sad they knew they were looking for Evangeline, and Neville.

The train started moving away, and when the train rounded the corner they were relived they just sat in silence until people started coming in, and started saying congratulations on getting your parents back, and suddenly when a seventh year Hufflepuff came in Evangeline scream.

"LEAVE ME AND NEVILLE ALONE"Said Evangeline

Then he ran out of the compartment then they went back into slience then they looked up, and groan the people that were coming in were Landon Longbottom, Patrica Longbottom, Neville twin Abigail Longbottom, Lucas Longbottom, Daisy Longbottom, Olivia Black, Orion Black, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Conrad Potter, and Dlyan Potter.

Evangeline, and Neville stare at them then Neville spoke up

"leave us alone" said Neville

"no just listen why don't you try, and have a relationship, with our siblings, and your parents, and Evangeline you need to except Bill Weasley it hurting him dearly why don't you at least try, and date him, and why don't your forgive them before it two late" said Abigail Long bottom

" it only been a couple of months what do you expect" said Evangeline

" stop being so arrogant" said Conrad

" SHUT UP! How would feel if your parents practically let Dumbledore ruried your lives you wouldn't want to no them WOULD YOU!" Said Evangeline

" just leave" said Neville

They all left with sad looks dragging Conrad behind them.

It was a thew hours later the train stopped they hope of the train, and looked up at the castle, and smile they were finally home they walked up the dirt road to the carriages they got in, and in there was Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and Micheal Corner

"hey guys how was your summer ?" said Hermione

" it was a good summer we got to have fun know we didn't have to worried about a Voldemort" said Neville, and Evangeline

" that great" they all said

" how was your summers?" said Neville, and Evangeline

" They were great, and we all went traveling to different country's" they all said

" that good" said Neville, and Evangeline

They all sat in silence for the rest of the rid up to the school. They got out of the carriage, and walked into the great hall they looked up, and saw there parents, and Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Dumbledore were smirking at them they glare at them,and there smirks were wipe of there faces they both sat at the end of the Gryffindor Table with the other sixth year Gryffindors. They sat down, and the first years enter the hall when they were finished there 8 Gryffindors, 6 Slytherin, 9 Ravenclaw, and 8 Hufflepuff.

" know we would like the Potter, and Longbottom children to come, up and get sorted first up is Landon Longbottom who will be in his Seventh Year"

Neville, and Evangeline turn there heads away from there sorting except for when the hat called out Gryffindor when the sorting ended they looked around and saw that

Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Conrad Potter, Lucas Longbottom, and Marcus Potter, Orion Black are in Gryffindor, Landon Longbottom, Patrica Longbottom, Olivia Black, are in Hufflepuff, and Abigal Longbottom, in Ravenclaw.

"know I would like to welcome everyone back to another year At Hogwarts all students are banned from the forbidden forest, and attacking each other in the corridors know you all know who the staff members are so I will just say this let the feast begin" said Dumbledore

The food appeared on top of the table Evangeline, and Neville, and there friends grab everything. Once they were all fed Dumbledore stood up again

" know that where are all full I would like to tell all fifth year prefects to lead there first year to there common rooms, and I would like Evangeline Potter, and Neville Longbottom to stay behind thank you" said Dumbledore

They all stood up at the staff Bill, the Potters, the Longbottoms, Sirius, and Remus started coming towards to where they were sitting so they ran, and hid in a group of fifth year Gryffindors. When they got to there dorm rooms they went sleep but Neville practically harassed by Ron Weasley, Conrad Potter, Orion to forgive his parents so they all can be a family all Neville was thinking when he went to sleep was will they ever leave me alone.


	6. Chapter 6

They Have Return

Chapter 6 First Day Of Classes

Evangeline, and Neville got up early the next morning, and they meet each other in the common room, then Evangeline asked.

"how was your night Neville" said Evangeline

" to put it plainly Evangeline it was hell" said Neville

They then started walking down the corridor to the great hall then Evangeline asked him

" what did they do" said Evangeline

" they just kept saying that we should forgive them so we can be a proper family" said Neville

" the only time that going to happen is when they leave Dumbeldore forever" said Evangeline

They then pushed the door open to the great hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table putting pieces of toast on there plates when Professor Mcgongall gave them there schedules

" here your schedules Mr Longbottom, and Miss Potter" said Minerva

" thank you Professor" said Neville, and Evangeline

They looked down at there schedules, and groan why us because first they have Bill Weasley for the Cursebreaking/ Dark Curses Course, than they have Potions with Lilly Potter, than they have DADA with James, and Sirius , then Frank Longbottom with Herbolgy, and later tonight Alice Longbottom with Astronmy.

They then herd footsteps approach, and looked up there Was Bill Weasley, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Lilly Potter, and James Potter looked at them with hope in there eyes, Evangeline the spoke.

"what do you want?" said Evangeline

"we want to know why you didn't stay last night when you were told to?" said Lilly

" because we didn't want to speak to you we have already told you what you have to do but you just wanting keep pushing me, and Neville away" said Evangeline

She, and Neville then got up, and storm out of the hall leaving everyone staring at Lilly, James, Frank, Alice, and Bill.

Evangeline, and Neville were walking down the corridor to the Curse Breaker class 15 Minutes late they knocked on the door, then they herd a voice say.

"enter"

They enter the room, and all heads turn towards them

" well Miss Potter, and Mr Longbottom how nice of you to join us 15 points from Gryffindor know please sit in your seat" said Bill

They went in sat in the back of the classroom with Abigail Longbottom, Conrad Potter, Orion, Olivia Black, and Ronald Weasley stare after them in disappointment.

They sat down, and just blank out everything but suddenly Bill was speaking to her

"Miss Potter, MISS POTTER! Did you just hear anything I said" said Bill

" no because I don't want to be a curse breaker so why bother" said Evangeline

Evangeline stare into his bright blue eyes he looked hurt but she didn't care she hated when People interferes with her life. Then suddenly the bell rang for them to go to there next class, and Evangeline, and Neville practically ran out of the room.

"Both Neville, and Evangeline walked down to potion in slience they walked into potion in silence, and notice they were the last one to arrive.

" can you line up with the rest of your classmates please" said Lily

They lined up with the rest of there classmates then she started calling out people last name then she called out Potter, and Potter Evangeline glare at Lilly, and stomp over to the desk where he suppose brother was waiting smirking at her. Then she called Longbottom, and Longbottom Neville did the same thing as she did, and stood next to Abigail Longbottom who was smiling at him.

" now today class we are going to make beautification Potion the instructions are on the board so you can start now" said Lilly

" you can get the ingredients" said Evangeline

" why do I have to?" whine Conrad

" you wouldn't want me to make a scene in front of mummy dearest" said Evangeline

He grumble, and went to the cup bored to get the ingredients he came back, and they started on the potion they were working well together until he had put the temperature up to high.

" stop Conrad you put the temperature to high on the cauldron"

she pulled him back away from the cauldron, and the potion explode all over them Lilly came running over, and clean them off, then she asked

" are you ok" said Lilly

" yes we are find Professor Potter" said Lilly, and Conrad

The bell went of for them to go to there class she went over to Neville, and they both started waling to DADA Togther.

" hey Neville what did you think of Abigail" said Evangeline

" I think she ok we have one thing in common we are both horrible at potions" said Neville

" what do you think of Conrad" said Neville

" I thought he was going to be ok for that lesson but the he goes, and blows our cauldron up" said Evangeline angrily

Neville then laughed then Evangeline glare at him then enter the DADA classroom, and sat down at there desks. Then James Potter the 1st enter the classroom along with his assistant Sirius Black

" please everyone put your books, and quills today we are going to have a dueling competition" said Sirius

They all stood at the back of the classroom while Sirius, and James moved the table to the other side know can Hannah Abbot, and Conrad Potter come up, and duel each other they both shook each other hands, and started dueling Hannah won the duel just, then they started calling out other names then he called out Neville Longbottom, and Orion Black they both stood up, and went in the middle

" on the count three I will start the duel" said Sirius

" 1" said Sirius

" 2" said Sirius

" 3 said Sirius

" AVIS!" Yelled Orion

" INCENDIO" Yelled Neville

" CONFRIGO" Yelled Orion

"REDUCTO" Yelled Neville

"STUPIFY" Yelled Orion

"EXPERILLARMUS" Yelled Neville

"PETRFICUS TOTLAS" Yelled Neville

"and the winner is Neville Longbottom" said James

" and know this final duel for today Evangeline Potter, and Olivia Black" said Sirius

Evangeline stepped forward so did Olivia they both stepped forward

" are you ready" said James

" yes" said Olivia, and Evangeline

"Begin" said James

"AQUA ERUCTO" Said Evangeline

"STUPIFY" Said Olivia

"PROTEGO" Said Evangeline

" INCENDIO" said Olivia

" EXPERLIARMUS" said Evangeline

" and the winner is Evangeline" said James

" the class is dismissed except for Miss Potter" said James

Evangeline told Neville she was ok, and she walked up to the front of the class to her father and sat down.

" how has your day been Evangeline" said James

" it been good" said Evangeline

" that great me, and your mum were wondering if you would come to dinner with us, and your siblings on Saturday" said James

" sorry no" said Evangeline

"Why?" said James

"Because the only chance you will have to recoil with me is if you don't see Dumbledore for the rest of your lives but I don't see that happening any time soon" said Evangeline

She got up out of her seat, and walked out of the room, and back to the common room into her dorm all she could think is why dose Dumbledore keep destroying her life.


	7. Chapter 7

They Have Return

Chapter 7 Going On Date with Bill Weasley

Evangeline Potter, was sitting on the couch near the fire doing her homework it was just the beginning of November they herd footsteps approach them they looked up there was a first year girl coming there way she stopped at there desk, and started speaking

" your mother and Molly Weasley want to see you Evangeline in the staff room" said the first year

" ok" said Evangeline,

She packed up her stuff, and started walking to the staff room they knocked on the door

"come in" said Lilly, and Molly

She walked into room, and was wondering what they wanted now she sat down, and stare at them.

" We have set up a date for you on Friday Evangeline your date is Bill Weasley, " said Lilly, and Molly

Evangeline, was very angry why were they interfere in her love life did they think she couldn't get her own date.

" im not going" said Evangeline

"Yes you are going on this date, and you are going to enjoy it" said Molly Weasley

" you will have to drag me first" said Evangeline

" just go on the date I promise you will enjoy yourself and Dumbledore has let you out of class for the whole day" said Lilly

Evangeline felt very angry she got up, and slap her mother around the face storm out of the room

It been two days since she meet her mother in the staff room she has not attend any of her mothers class even though she been trying to stop her in the halls to talk to her but Evangeline just walked straight past them but suddenly she woke up on Friday morning with a letter on her nightstand

Dear Evangeline

I cant wait to go on our date today I know you hate me, and your parents but there a reason which I will tell you today I cant wait to see you

From Bill Weasley

She groaned and got up,and showered, and dressed., and walked down the corridor to the great hall there she saw Bill Weasley he was staring at his watch then he looked up, and saw her, and smile,and ran over to her, and gave her a flower he said

" here a pretty flower for a pretty girl" said Bill

She started to blush, and Bill smile at her she took there flower, and said

" thank you Bill" said Evangeline

" so are we staying in Hogsmeade, or going to Diagon Alley" said Evangeline

" we are going to Diagon Alley" said Bill

" ok lets go" said Evangeline

They started walking down the path to leave Hogwarts when Bill grab her hand, and there hands fit together perfectly she smile at that but she didn't no why she did. They got to the end of the path, and he said

" hold onto my hand tight" said Bill

And everything went black, and they dissaprate away, and landed at the end of Diagon Alley near Gringotts

" where do you want to go to first" said Bill

"Quality Quiddtch Supplies" said Evangeline

Bill smile at her, and then said

" ok let go" said Bill

Then they both ran up the street to the shop. Evangeline was having a good day so far they had been to the animal shop, and she got a cat, and then to Madam Malkins, and she got some new dress robes, and know they were just wondering around the alley together when Bill spoke up.

" where do you want to go for lunch" said Bill

"that new Chinese place" said Evangeline

" ok, and im going to explain everything to you now" said Bill

" ok" said Evangeline who was suddenly nervous

They walked into the Chinese restaurant, and sat down, and order Bill then started to speak.

" it was just after you were born the Weasley, and Potters have always been very close so my mum too me, and my Siblings to meet, and at the time I was ten so I was aloud to hold you but when I held you something happened I faint. The next thing I knew I woke up on a bed in St Mungos next to you then I was told you activate the Veela blood in me, and that you were my mate, and that if we didn't married by the time you were 20 years old I would die" said Bill

Evangeline just sat there in shock they then got there food, and eat in silence Bill started to worried that she wasn't going to except him. They walked out of the restaurant, and then Bill disparate them back to Hogwarts then she stopped him, and kissed him on the cheek.

" I had a great day Bill, and I would like to get to know you more, and maybe after a thew more dates become you girlfriend" said Evangeline

Bill smile at her thankful she accept him.

" that fine with me I will wait for you forever" said Bill

She blush, and kissed him on the cheeks, and started walking back up to Hogwarts all she could think about is that after just that one date she now has feelings for Bill Weasley.


	8. Chapter 8

They Have Return

Chapter 8 Christmas At Longbottom Manor

It been a thew months since she, and Bill went on there first date, and after that have been on many more it the 24th December, and Neville, and Evangeline were on there way to Longbottom Manor they landed in the ground of Longbottom Manor, and went to there room, and slept for the day but later in the night they herd a noise Evangeline ran down the corridor to Neville room

" do you have a wand" said Neville

"yes let go" said Evangeline

They creep down the stairs, and into the lounge room they could here voices talking so they turn on the light, and there were the Weasley, Potters, and Longbottoms sitting there Evangeline got Angry

"what are you doing here!" said Evangeline

Lilly stood up, and said

" where willingly turn our back on Dumbeldore we have lost fifteen years of your lives we don't want to miss out on anymore of your lives, and we here to tell you some things that you, and Neville" said Lilly

Evangeline could see all the bags, and she and Neville were thinking of the same thing she said.

" ok you can stay for the holidays, and we will listen to you after you put your stuff in your rooms." said Neville

Lilly, James, Frank,and Alice smile at them, and led everyone out of the lounge to there rooms. Neville, and Evangeline sat there waiting for the back they all came back, and sat down near Neville, and Evangeline, James started to speak.

" there is only one way to get rid of Dumbledore the Potters, are the heir of Godric Gryffindor, Slasar Slytheirn, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowen Ravenclaw so we can hire or fire anyone" said James

Evangeline smile at him, and jump, up, and hug them all

" thank you if you are really willingly to leave Dumbeldore I think me, and Neville should try and make a relationship with you all" said Evangeline

There Parents burst into tears, and kept repeating thank you, thank you well it know Christmas day why don't we open presents said" said Ron Weasley.

Everyone laughed, and went towards the Christmas tree ready to open presents. The holidays went to fast for there liking they were getting to know there family, and then new year came Evangeline was walking around the Longbottom Manor grounds when she sat under her favorite tree then she looked up, and there was some mistletoe she knew she was stuck until she saw someone came along it was Bill.

"help Bill, Help" said Evangeline

He came running over to her, and step under the mistletoe

" what going on Evangeline" said Bill

" im stuck under some mistletoe so I need you to kiss me" said Evangeline

She started to blush then she looked it Bill blue eyes he the started to lean down, and there lips touch, and she could feel fireworks as soon as there lips touch for Evangeline, and Bill this was the best kiss of there lives he pulled away, they just stare at each other for a thew minutes then Bill,and Evangeline started to speak.

" that was the best kiss of my life" said Evangeline, and Bill

They both laughed,and then Evangeline knew what she wanted she wanted to be his girlfriend

" Bill after that kiss I know what I want I want to be your girlfriend" said Evangeline

Bill just stood there looking at her then Evangeline got worried then he started to speak.

" really!" said Bill

" yes" said Evangeline

Bill then kissed her again she still felt those fireworks she felt with there first kiss, and pulled back, and said

" I guess where in a relationship now" said Bill

" yes" said Evangeline

"come on let go inside" said Bill

They held each other hands, and walked back inside together. The next day Evangeline, and the Longbottoms, and Potters return to Hogwarts. Bill, and Evangeline were going strong until she saw Bill getting kissed by someone else.


	9. Chapter 9

They Have Return

Chapter 9 Dumbledore Is Going down

Evangeline storm over to Bill, and slap him across the face, and punch the girl in the face then she ran off crying then Evangeline turn back to Bill, and started speaking

"why was she kissing you" said Evangeline

" I don't know she just jump me then she kissed, and she smelt like you so I thought it was you until you can over, and she pulled away" said Bill

" DONT LIE TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Said Evangeline with tears going down her face

" I am telling the truth" said Bill

" don't talk to me Bill, don't even look at me" said Evangeline

She stormed away, and didn't look back but if she didn't she would of seen Bill heartbroken face.

It was later day she was called to her parents office she enter the office, and sat down they started asking her questions.

" are you ready for the plan to bring Dumbledore to be done tonight" said Lilly Potter

" do you know the spell" said James

" yes" said Evangeline

" good know let go" said Alice Longbottom

They all walked down to the great hall, and meet some of there guests then Evangeline pushed the door open, and Dumbledore stood up strait away.

" what is the meaning of the meaning of this Miss Potter" said Dumbledore

" all these people here are helping bring you down" said Evangeline

" I Evangeline Maria Potter as the heir to Godric Gryffindor" said Evangeline

" NO!" Said Dumbledore

The whole of the staff table stood up, and put a huge shield around him so he cant get out he then got his wand out to tried, and get rid of the shield then he turn towards the Longbottoms, and Potters, and said

" you were never meat to tell her you were on my side, and you were meant to die so I could have control of the Potter, and Longbottom Heirs, and take there money and power" said Dumbeldore everyone gasp.

" We stand by our children, and I hope you rot in hell" said Lilly Potter

" know where was i" said Evangeline

" I Evangeline Maria Potter as the heir to Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and

Salazar Slytherin Hereby find Albus Percival Wufruic Bryan Dumbledore as a unfit headmaster, and in his place I place Minerva Grace Mcgonagall as the Headmistress of Hogwarts until such time as I can take over Hogwarts" said Evangeline

" NO!" said Dumbledore who pushed through the shield

, and he started running towards her he yelled

"INCENDIO" Said Dumbledore

"AGUMANTI" Said Evangeline

"EXPERILARMUS" Said Evangeline

" No my wand"said Dumbledore

Evangeline then snap his wand, and he scream out in pain then she yelled

"STUPIFY" Said Evangeline

Dumbledore then fell to the ground stun. Amelia Bones, and her auroras then arrested him.

" thank you for bring him down Evangeline Wizarding Britain is in your debit" said Amelia Bones

Then she left the hall dragging Dumbledore behind her. Then Evangeline turn around, and saw Bill standing near the great hall doors she then started running to him open his arms she just into them, and kissed him they could both still feel these fireworks from everyone over kiss, and then Evangeline pulled away, and Evangeline said.

" im sorry I overacted are we ok" said Evangeline '

" yes where fine I should of never let her kissed me, and I will never let any other girls kiss me ever again I promise" said Evangeline

and then he kissed her again she turn towards her parents, and the Longbottoms, and saw them smiling at her she smile back. Evangeline thought her life couldn't get anymore perfect she had a family, she has a loving Boyfriend, and there is no Dumbledore to control her life anymore

" this is the life " said Evangeline


	10. Chapter 10

They Have Return

Chapter 10 Twenty Years Later

Evangeline Weasley Nee Potter walked out of her cottage, and sat down on the beach, all she could think about was her family she been married to Bill for eighteen years, and they had five children Jackson Weasley, and Patrick Weasley are both Seventh Year Gryffindor, Nathan is a Fifth year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, Liam is a Third Year Gryffindor, and her youngest, and only daughter Charlotte Weasley is starting her first year at Hogwarts tommrow.

Then she thought about her parents, there relationship has gotten better over the past twenty years then she thought of her siblings, and there familys, and she smile at that she herd footsteps behind her she pulled her wand out, and turn around , and there was husband Bill Weasley

" hey honey what are you doing out her" said Bill

" im just thinking about our kids, and parents, and niece, and nephews," said Evangeline

He sat down next to Evangeline, and pulled her into his chest, and held her tight agaisnt him

" I just cant believe it been twenty years, and our only daughter starting Hogwarts tomorrow" said Evangeline

" she will be ok darling she will have her older brothers, and cousins there for her" said Bill

She looked up at Bill, and said

" your right come on let go inside" said Evangeline

They got up, and walked inside there home then Evangeline looked up into Bill big blue eyes, and knew she got her happy ending.


End file.
